


And the Sick Day

by kingdomkeeperofthelibrary



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Affection, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Floof, Fluff, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary/pseuds/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cassandra calls in sick to the Library one morning, Jake decides he won't let her go without a caretaker for the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because I've been lying in bed nauseous for two days, and I just finished a huge arc in the show Im watching where half was in the hospital and so all I've been doing is imagining OTPs taking care of each other. This is literally just a giant, fluffy, sap-fest. Enjoy

Cassandra moaned as the phone rang from the counter next to her in the bathroom. She hadn’t yet moved from the tile floor since she called Eve, so it was still there. She crawled over and smacked her hand around, searching for it. Finally, it was in her grasp, and she brought it to her ear. 

“Hello?” she groaned. 

“Hey” It was Jake. “I was just leaving for work and I was wondering if you wanted a ride. Maybe we could get some coffee on the way.”

“Oh Jacob” she muttered. “Normally I’d love to, but I’m not going to work today” 

“Why not?”

“I’m si…” Before she could finish the sentence, she felt the horrible lurch in her stomach and rushed to the toilet. 

In his truck, Jake held the receiver away from his ear and squinted as he heard Cassandra’s hurling and the splash of vomit hitting the toilet bowl. 

“Sorry” she moaned, after wiping off her mouth. “Couldn’t help it” 

“Don’t apologize Cassie” Jake said. “Alright listen, when did you call Baird?”

“About ten minutes ago…I think.” She hadn’t been at all aware of time since she first started puking last night. 

“Alright perfect” he said. “Give me 20 minutes” 

“What…” But before she got an answer out of him, he’d hung up the phone. Cassandra was confused, but before she could wonder too long, she was leaning over the toilet again.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later, the doorbell rang in Cassandra’s apartment. She’d managed to get out of the bathroom for a little while, so she carefully got up out of bed, slipped on her bunny slippers, and shuffled to the front door. She gasped when she saw Jake waiting at the front door. 

“What…”

“I didn’t know if you had the stomach-flu essentials, and I reckon you couldn’t get yourself out to buy them, so I figured I’d stop by the supermarket and bring you some” 

“Jacob…” 

“Can I come in?”

Cassandra hesitated. She wanted to be with Jake, but for him to see her like this seemed uncomfortable. Finally she stepped aside. Jake smiled, rushed in, and immediately started unpacking the bag on the kitchen counter. 

“I didn’t know what you had” he said, listing off items as he put them on the counter. 

“So I got everything. I got some Gatorade, I got one of each flavor because I didn’t know which one you liked best, and I also got some ginger-ale, but if you don’t like that I got some coke that should help as long as we keep it warm and let the bubbles out. Then here’s some Saltines, and a little chicken soup, the broth’ll be soothing, and then some bananas, and vanilla yogurt, and a little herbal tea.”

Cassandra stared at him in utter shock. It was all a bit overwhelming, and so unexpected. 

“Oh Jacob” she gasped. “This is all so much you really didn’t have to…thank you”

“Awe it was nothing” he said. 

“I’m sure you’ve gotta get going, so just text me how much I owe you and drop by tonight and I’ll have the money”

“No, no. I’m not going into work Cassie”

“What?” 

“I called Baird and told her I had a cold. I’m staying here.” 

Cassie was frozen in her spot. Jake was smiling at her sweetly. She didn’t know what to say. She knew he cared about her, but this was something else entirely. 

“And you don’t owe me anything by the way Cassie” he continued “It was nothing”

“Oh Jake…”

“Don’t. You would do the same for me” 

She chuckled, the first time she’d smiled in hours. He was right; she _would_ do the same for him, but the reasons why…he couldn’t feel the same way. As she contemplated it, the lurch came again, and she was off like a rocket to the bathroom. 

After five minutes of heaving and waiting by the toilet, she flushed and walked out into her bedroom to find Jake waiting by the door. He startled her so badly she nearly threw up again. 

“Hey sorry” he said. “I just thought you could use some breakfast. Do you think you could hold down some cinnamon toast? I make it for my nieces when they’re sick and I’m watching them” 

“Jake” she said. “You really don’t have to do this. I’m a big girl.”

“I know Cassie, but everyone deserves someone to take care of them when they’re sick. It’s no big deal. We’re friends right?” 

“Right” she nodded, holding back the urge to frown. Friends: right, that’s why he was doing this. 

“I’m going to lie down on the couch there and watch some TV” she said. “And cinnamon toast sounds great”

Jake smiled at her and turned to the stove while she worked to get herself into a position that didn’t induce more nausea.

* * *

Later that night, Cassandra’s vomiting had subsided to only every couple of hours. She was sitting up now, curled up on the couch with a blanket. Her eyes widened as they fell upon Jake walking in from the kitchen with a full tray. 

“I know you weren’t up to eating at lunch” he said “So I figured you were hungry. I made some soup and crackers, and then I put a little yogurt with some bananas mixed in on the side, and then I got your ginger-ale, just like you said you liked.”

“Thank you” she smiled. This whole day was still sort of weird, but she was comfortable, and she definitely could get used to this. 

Jake placed the tray down on the table in front of her, and she immediately took a huge bite out of one of the crackers. After a whole day, she really was pretty starving. She’d thrown up the cinnamon toast at breakfast. 

Jake didn’t notice he was staring at her until her face was cast down. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“Nothing.” she whimpered. “It’s just, I’m so hungry, but I still feel sick whenever I eat anything.” 

Jake leaned forward and grabbed the ginger-ale. 

“Here” he said. “Try this, and then when you feel better, try the cracker again and take tiny bites.” 

Cassandra took a small sip of the ginger-ale and smiled up at the man sitting next to her. There were still tears in her eyes. She always got way too emotional when she was sick. 

“Thank you for doing this Jake” she whispered. “You really didn’t have to” 

“Sure I did” he said. “We’re here for each other” He leaned over and put his arm around her. 

“Jake!” She pushed back. “I’m sick; you’re going to catch it if you do that.”

“Nah” he said. “My immune system’s like a rock” 

Being that she was a scientist, Cassandra doubted that, but here he was, offering to comfort her, and she knew he wouldn’t back down, so she let herself settle into his arms, the most comfortable place she knew of. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes for a bit. 

After a few minutes, Jake must have thought she was asleep, because she felt him stroking her hair. She could tell him she was awake, that was probably the right thing to do, but then again, why stop him from being so affectionate? She liked it, and she knew he’d be too stubborn to do it when he thought she knew he was doing it. Besides, she felt better already. 

**1 week later**  
Cassandra knocked on the door of Jake’s apartment, completely back to her old self. Jake however, opened the door looking pale and wrapped in a bathrobe. 

Cassandra held up a bag filled with Gatorade, and tea, and soup, and crackers, and yogurt and bananas, and warm coke, and ginger-ale.  
“You want some cinnamon toast?” she asked. 


End file.
